


I'm Stuck on You

by Kira_Dattei



Series: Developing Relationship Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Developing Relationship, FBI Intern Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Dattei/pseuds/Kira_Dattei
Summary: Derek followed the sound of a phone vibrating, picking it up, figuring he could do something to get it back to its owner. He had no idea what he was getting into.





	I'm Stuck on You

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 12 of my Developing Relationship Kinktober.  
> Well, hello there Teen Wolf fandom. It's nice to meet you. I've been reading works here for a while but this is my first posted work and I'm happy to be here.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Derek was ready for bed, had been for the past few hours and he was getting more and more relieved with every step closer to his apartment complex he took. Only a few more blocks and he would be there.

It might be time to start looking into a different job, something he was more interested in than what came down to data analysis and entry. He was good enough at it, but the monotony was starting to get to him. Or maybe just a change of scenery. He’d been in DC for a few years now, following a job opening from New York, but maybe heading back towards the West coast was due.

There was a sudden buzzing sound just off to his left, something he only picked up because of his enhanced hearing. He looked down and saw the edge of a phone case peeking around the edge of a trash bin, likely to have dropped and fallen behind it.

How long it was vibrating meant there was an incoming call.

Derek stood there staring at it for a few seconds, deciding if he should pick it up. The buzzing stopped while he was thinking it over and he was about to decide to walk on, give the owner the benefit of the doubt in noticing it was gone soon enough that he was only a short distance away. But then the vibrating picked up again and he made an assumption that it was possibly the own calling to try and find it.

So, Derek leaned over and picked it up, turning it over to look at the screen.

“Thinkshesmydad McCall” was calling and Derek raised an eyebrow at that. And instead of a person for a contact picture, there was a close-up of a puppy, giving a curious head-tilted look toward the camera. That seemed like a “good friend” name to have a person in their phone as.

He answered the call and held the phone to his ear and said as evenly as he could, “Hello?”

There was a short pause and then a male voice spoke insistently, “Where are you?”

Derek hesitated: that didn’t help him know if this was the owner or a friend. “Um, I found this on the ground,” he settled on what he thought was a neutral response.

“Yeah, I figured since someone answered. Thanks for answering it and being a cool guy for not just ignoring it or making off with it. I really don’t want to have to get a new phone. It really doesn’t make me look competent when I lose something I’m always on. So, where’d I drop it?”

Derek nearly glazed over the question. He’d been thinking about if he was supposed to be responding to anything he’d just been told and he still wasn’t sure. People didn’t talk to him so much, usually. “About two blocks West of the subway, a couple doors down from the Starbucks on…”

The man interrupted, “Shit! All the way back in DC! How the hell did I not notice for an hour?”

“Why, where are you?” Derek found himself asking, then remembered he was talking to a stranger.

“Heading back to Quantico. Damnit this sucks!” There was a murmur from another male voice but Derek made a point to not pay attention to hear what was said. “I must have dropped it pretty much right out the door,” the one he was on the phone with said in a low voice, obviously in response. He then spoke up again to talk to Derek, “Hey, dude, do you think you could do me just about the biggest favor in the world and hold onto it tonight? There’s no way I’d get there and back to my place in anything approaching a reasonable time and I’ve got class right away in the morning. I could meet up with you anytime after three. I’ll go anywhere you want to meet up. Would that be alright? I don’t want to be a hassle. Shut up, Scott.” The last part had been hissed out to his companion and not to Derek.

“Uh, yeah, that’s fine. I’m fine meeting you at the Starbucks. It’s on my way home, so it’s not an inconvenience,” he agreed easily enough. The guy seemed nice enough. Nothing in his voice or what Derek picked up of his heartbeat – usually a little clearer when he talked on the phone because of the phone mic being near at least a pulse point if not two – made him seem anything but just genuinely wanting to get his phone back.

Then Derek mentally chastised himself for being _that_ suspicious: people didn’t usually bring out the ulterior motives until after they got a look at him.

“Dude, you are the best person in the world. I’ll text a picture of me to my phone so you know what I look like because apparently I don’t actually tell people things that help them identify me. What do you look like?”

Derek felt a bit uncomfortable at the need to describe himself, not knowing what would be too little. “Six foot, black hair, short trimmed beard, I guess average build, green eyes and I’ll be in a dress shirt and pants.” He included the last, hoping that was enough for the guy to recognize him.

“Okay, I’m sure I can find that. And you’ll know what I look like so we’re not going in all blind. Thanks again, dude. So, I’ll see you tomorrow at the Starbucks around this time, right?”

“Yeah, that works. Oh, what’s your name?” he recalled they’d skipped completely over introductions.

“Wow, yeah, I’m a dunce.” That was a term Derek hadn’t heard in years. “I’m Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.” Interesting name, Derek couldn’t help but acknowledge. Then the man, Stiles, continued, “It’s not my actual, legit, legal name but that thing’s a ness that breaks brains so I just take pity on people and am ‘Stiles’.”

Was there such a thing as a “short answer” with this guy?

“I’m Derek. Hale,” he gave his name.

“Nice to meet ya,” Stiles replied easily, and Derek could just about hear the smile in Stiles’ voice. This was one weird guy, getting so happy about someone he’d never met. “Well, thanks again for being a nice guy and I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll text you but won’t have this phone. But if something happens, you should be able to reply to the texts without needing to unlock the phone so you can text Scott if you need to get a message through to me. Scott’s my friend and the one whose phone I’m borrowing.”

“I will,” Derek managed to get in as Stiles reached a pause to breathe. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said as a closer.

“Right. Bye, Derek!” The sound of him moving the phone away from his face and pressing the screen registered to Derek’s hearing before the call ended. Derek waited with the phone held in front of him. A few seconds later and it buzzed and the preview of the text came up with the selfie as promised, a man who looked to be a few years younger than Derek smiling and waving at the camera greeting him.

Derek thought he might be the luckiest guy right now and he never thought that. But the face he was looking at, with wild black hair framing warm features and mole-dotted cheeks, and honey brown eyes like he’d never seen before,  he seriously though he’d gotten an opportunity he never would have taken otherwise. While he also thought that this was probably not someone who turned heads with his looks – like Derek tended to irritatingly be – but Derek wasn’t the kind to care about the opinion of the general consensus. Stiles was someone he would have noticed regardless of the setting he laid eyes on him, he was sure. After all, he tended to notice when something didn’t fit in.

This was someone he wouldn’t mind spending a bit of time with. If for no other reason, he liked how the warmth in his voice and the sound of his heartbeat matched what he saw in those eyes and posture. His hearing served him about as reliably as his sense of smell and nothing had put him on alert in what he heard and now saw.

He felt like this may be a genuinely good person and he didn’t mind having those in his life. It was why he was friends with Boyd, after all.

He was actually looking forward to meeting Stiles in person.

 

Derek had picked a table close to the door, not wanting to make it feel like there was any obligation beyond returning the phone. Just because he was interested in at least getting a few minutes of Stiles’ time didn’t mean that wouldn’t pass once they were in the same room.

He needed Stiles to pass a check of his scent. His scent had to match up to his voice and heartrate.

Derek couldn’t actually tell if he wanted that to be the case or not, not even after thinking about it throughout the day when work ebbed. He didn’t know if he wanted an excuse o lose interest or if he was hoping Stiles’ scent was as appealing as everything else had been so far. One way meant like went on as normal while the other could be, at most, a complete change that he wasn’t sure he would be willing to follow through on.

His position facing the front of the café meant he saw Stiles once he came into view of the window. E was slowing down from an obvious just and was still moving at an anxious pace as he opened the door and stepped through and looking at everyone spaced throughout the room.

Once his eyes landed on Derek, he froze, his eyes widening a little,

Derek was distracted from that pause, though, mostly from the thought that he really had nothing to worry about with this guy, not with that warm, earthy scent that Derek thought matched the rest of him well. He smelled anxious and excited and now a little shocked and it was all things Derek could have identified just by looking at him.

Derek moved to stand, stepping out so the small table wasn’t between them. The motion seemed to snap Stiles out of his own thoughts and he walked the last remaining distance between them. “Derek?” Stiles stepped in close enough to extend his hand to shakes Derek's.

“Yeah, I’m Derek,” he replied, trying to ignore how awkward that sounded. He reached out and clasped Stiles’ hand and shook it. When they let go after a few shakes, Derek was a bit uncertain of where he was supposed to go with this now, if he should try to make small talk or just get it over with.

Stiles didn’t give him much time to stay uncertain about it as he suddenly launched into a stream of words that was so similar to what it had been like yesterday that Derek was able to assume that this was actually normal for the other man.

“I can’t tell you how relieved I am that you found my phone. And that you are someone like you who’s nice and wanted to give it back. I really didn’t want to have to work out getting another phone, not when I was just bragging to Dad how good that have been going. And now Scott has something in reserve to get his way since I asked him not to tell Dad.”

Stiles was…active. He was constantly moving when he talked, his hands telling as much of the story as they could and Derek wondered if he was hazardous to friends with that. But his eyes were what Derek was having a difficult time not focusing on because he was sure it would be considered rude, if not just plain creepy. Those eyes were dancing with emotion, the color more vivid than the picture had given the impression of.

“Can I get you something?” Stiles suddenly asked and Derek hesitated to answer. “I mean, I really appreciate your awesomeness and wanna repay you just a little. I don’t have much cash to throw around, but I can afford something from Starbucks.”

“I don’t drink coffee,” Derek answered automatically, though he couldn’t figure out why he was making an excuse to not extend this encounter like he was getting more certain he wanted.

“They got other stuff, you know. It's part of the grand plan to rule the nation with caffeine and sugar.” Derek nearly smiled at that but it didn’t quite make it out, an eyebrow lifting instead. “I mean, you don’t have to stick around or anything, but I just wanna get you something and we're somewhere I can get you something.”

Derek caught a spike of anxiety and that, as much as Stiles saying he could go really hammered in the idea that he didn’t want to, helped him get past his own awkwardness to answer. “Sure, I drink tea.”

Stiles grinned and Derek thought he could get used to that. And not only because it just seemed like it was something Stiles did a lot. “I’ll go grab it for you. I’ll be right back,” he declared before walking over to the counter as Derek sat back down at the table.

He didn’t even bother reaching in for the phone yet. And when he heard Stiles put in an order for something to drink for himself, Derek got just a little more comfortable and decided the phone could wait just a little longer.

It was close to an hour later, actually and Derek had yet to regret his decision. They’d exchanged some of the basics: where they were from, what they did for work, what they did in their free time, how long they’d been in Virginia.

They were both from California, apparently just a few counties apart.

Stiles was an intern with the F.B.I., which Derek had suspected when he’d mentioned last night that he was heading back to Quantico. He was only about a month into the program so had plenty of time left in the area, in his opinion. And his best friend, Scott, was staying with him for about another week to make sure he got settled before returning to California. It had apparently been a compromise between quite a few parties.

Stiles, apparently, had about fifty fallback activities to keep him occupied and it was obvious why: he had trouble keeping focused, was definitely intelligent, _and_ got bored easily.

“Google and the Internet are either the best or worst things to be a thing for me,” he'd declared and it was obviously something he was used to explaining with how smoothly and dismissive it all came out. “Usually it depends on where the search ends up at three in the morning.”

And Derek was enjoying following Stiles along for the ride of where his brain decided to go with a conversation. And despite numerous claims that he wasn’t good at being social, Derek thought he “wasn’t good” in a better way than Derek was. Silence got people much more uncomfortable than someone talking. And he didn’t feel like he was being bowled over by Stiles’ habit of committing about ten sentences more to a subject than most people and then forgetting to transition from one subject to the next, sometimes switching to something completely unrelated in the same breath. But, at the same time, Stiles asked him questions often enough, listened to what he said, and often used that to give him the cue of where to go next.

Derek hadn’t talked to anyone for this long in a social setting for months, not since the last time he’d managed to get over to New York and visit Boyd. And he’d never talked this long with a stranger.

Stiles just made it easy.

The phone in Derek's messenger bag that he used for work vibrated and he glanced down. Stiles paused in the middle of a story about his dad and his job as Sherriff at his shift in attention, then his expression lit up with understanding. “Oh, right. I guess I should actually get my phone back,” he gave a nervous laugh, his demeanor shifting and Derek frowned a bit at the change.

Then he realized how it must have looked for him to suddenly look away like he had, like he wasn’t interested anymore. Stiles wouldn’t have heard the vibration.

He leaned down as he explained, “It vibrated,” hoping that Stiles noticed that he hasn’t seen the screen before saying that and wasn’t just coming up with excuses.

Stiles’ gaze went strangely curious and serious when Derek looked back up towards him and he had to fight the instinct to giving an answering gaze. He covered it up by holding the phone out across the table and Stiles took it, glancing at the screen before his expression relaxed again like nothing had been different.

Something had caught his attention but hell if Derek knew what it was.

It didn’t seem to matter though as his fingers were flying over the screen, likely texting.

“You charged it up. Thanks, man,” he said genuinely.

“You said you’d contact me on it if you needed. Wouldn’t do any good if it died,” Derek replied easily enough. “Figured it’d suck if you got it and then had to wait until you got home to check everything.”

“You're not sort of master hacker and cracked my password, are you?” Stiles asked, still splitting his attention between the phone and the conversation.

“No.”

“How about an adept hacker? A novice hacker? Rookie? Level 1?”

Derek lifted an eyebrow to cover his amusement. “Being a little obvious in your background check, aren’t you?” he could help but say.

“Got the cup for you to pee in, right here,” he indicated to the empty cup on the table in front of him. Then he paused and looked up, like he’d just caught up with what they’d just said. “Dude, you made a joke! I didn’t think I’d get one out of you today.” He seemed proud.

“Today?” Derek repeated and then Stiles looked nervous.

“Well, I mean while we were here. Talking. You just seemed like the broody type. But I have a working hypothesis that most of the broody kind are just the most proficient sarcastics there are once you set things up for them.” There was still a bit of tension in Stiles’ voice and Derek had to work to suppress the smile at the proof that Stiles had at least _some_ of the same interest Derek had.

Good to know.

He felt a lot more confident in asking now. “So, because I’m only technologically compliant instead of proficient, I wasn’t able to crack your password to get into your phone. I couldn’t leave my number. I'd like to, if you want.” Not bad up until the end, but that was better than he’d expected. Maybe this really could work out, whatever it was.

If nothing else, it was worth it to see the stunned expression Ariel’s gave him that then morphed into the happiest he swore he'd ever seen a person. He was surprised that Stiles managed to strangle out an agreement of, “I'd really like to.” It was obvious he’d wanted to do more but kept himself in check before focusing back down on his phone.

Derek relayed his number and then felt his own phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out to see the text from Stiles, just saying a simple _hi_.

He saved the number, trying not to think about how he’d never been one for texting and talking on the phone was as bad as talking to people face-to-face.

“You got a good plan for texting?” Stiles asked with a wide grin, his eyes practically dancing in the happiness that what reflected in his scent.

“It should survive,” he replied even as he made a mental note that if Stiles texted the way he talked, he would probably have to make some changes to his plan. He relaxed back against the chair, making it a point that he wasn’t quite ready to call it a day with Stiles just yet.

Stiles launched back to talking about his dad, recapping a little like he needed to get himself back on track, and then getting back into his rhythm.

They made it another hour before Stiles had to go catch his bus to get home at a decent time as he had a few assignments he had to get done and it was “way harder to bullshit the F.B.I. It’s like they take it as a challenge when I try to pull one over on them with how I write a report. It’s such a blast.”

Derek had no idea why Stiles thought going into the F.B.I. was a good choice for him if he was already doing stuff like that.

But, he figured it was something he might actually get the chance to figure out.

 

_Stiles: Scott and I are going out tonight. Wanna join?_

Derek had gotten the text about ten minutes ago and hadn’t figured out how to answer.

Two weeks since exchanging numbers had meant constant texts between the two of them, mostly from Stiles but Derek found it easier to text things than trying to put words together. They’d even talked on the phone a few times when Stiles had been working on an assignment and decided Derek talking to him helped keep him from needing to switch between tasks as often. They’d also met up during Derek’s lunch once when Stiles had the day off. That day had made Derek realize that he'd missed Stiles’ scent more than he felt was right for having only met him in person once before.

So, very much less strangers now and even approaching a state Derek might even consider being friends. And, considering how Stiles was, he was pretty sure he'd called them friends the next day after meeting. He was just like that, not getting caught up with what to call people but managing to see past that without really trying. It was pretty fascinating to witness.

But going out with Stiles and his best friend seemed like a bit of a jump in difficulty he wasn’t too keen on. And what exactly did “going out” mean? Bars? Clubs? Dinner and a movie?

**_What are you doing?_ **

He needed a bit more. If it was clubs, he wasn’t going, plain and simple. It was just too much sensory input and he wasn’t in the mood to have to filter through it all. Bars weren’t much better and it did depend on the location, but they still weren’t an automatic out.

He didn’t have to wait long for an answer.

_Stiles: One of the other interns said they found a hole in the wall that’s apparently got the best burgers around._

_Stiles: They play music for dancing too, but I guess it’s not at club levels._

_Stiles: Come on! It’s Scott's last weekend here and I want you two to meet so he can stop being a Bugs Bunny about you._

Derek frowned in confusion. What the hell did that mean?

**_What does a cartoon rabbit have to do with Scott?_ **

_Stiles: Because he won’t stop nagging me about you._

_Stiles: Ergo Bugs._

_Stiles: Bunny because you don’t have a Bugs without the bunny._

_Stiles: Plus he’s got the fluffiest little ass._

Derek was smiling before he realized it. God, Stiles could be so weird. The last bit could have been because Scott was watching over his shoulder or just because it was a legitimate reason to Stiles.

_Stiles: I promise we’ll be good company. You won’t even notice you’re in a public place most people associate with fun. And I won’t tell on you to any of your co-workers._

Stiles really wanted him to be there, Derek realized. This wasn’t an invite just to be nice, but because Stiles wanted him to meet his best friend. That…meant a lot to Derek. It had been a long time since he’d gotten close enough to someone that they wanted to introduce him to anyone else. Derek sort of forgot it was a thing that happened.

And, more importantly, he _wanted_ to spend time with Stiles. They lived just a bit too far apart for it to be convenient to meet up easily. He worked regular business hours and Stiles’ internship meant odd hours were a possibility and he was a bit more limited on days he could really dedicate to just having fun.

The phone wasn’t enough of a connection between them for Derek to be satisfied.

**_What time?_ **

It was probably the fastest he’d typed and sent a text, making sure he didn’t hit doubting himself, deleting the text, and then turning Stiles down in his awkwardness.

_Stiles: DOIN’ A LITTLE DANCE!!!!_

_Stiles: I’ll get the address from Scott and text it to you._

_Stiles: Meet you outside the door at 6?_

**_See you then._ **

Great, that left him about five hours to stew about it, he thought as he tried to get back to work.

This was when he really noticed that he needed a more interesting job. It didn’t take enough of his attention to do his job and keep his mind from mulling over something.

Okay, so he’d admit that he wasn’t exactly being very proficient and had to recheck his work twice before submitting it. So, maybe the work wasn’t the issue.

Getting home didn’t exactly help either. He worked out for a bit to burn off excess energy, but that only did so much good as he recovered quickly once he stopped exercising. He took extra time in the shower and it was there that he actually realized why this was bothering him so much.

Was this a date?

Did people ask people on dates when their best friend was going to be there? He didn’t think so, but Stiles had already proven himself to be someone who didn’t exactly do things like most people.

Did he want it to be a date?

Well…yeah, he really wouldn’t mind that. But Stiles made for a bit of a hard read when it came to that. He actually couldn’t tell if Stiles was interested in him because limited time spent _with_ him and not seeing him interact with others he knew meant he didn’t have a basis for comparison.

He’d play it cool. …Which he didn’t actually know how to do.

He’d play it by ear. Yeah, that was something he was a little more familiar with.

Dressing in a pair of his more comfortable jeans, a Henley, and pulling out his worn leather jacket that he didn’t get to wear nearly as much as he liked, he decided to walk and burn off a little more energy so he grabbed his keys, wallet, and cell phone before heading out.

It only took about half an hour to get there and Derek was feeling a bit better once he was within a few blocks. That was the point that he recognized Stiles’ scent on the wind, faint for the distance there still was between them and being outside, then a little closer and he was able to pick out his heartbeat, his resting pace a little faster than most people. Then Derek turned the last corner and he spotted Stiles almost immediately.

He looked good. His wild hair looked a little more like it was done on purpose and he was wearing black jeans with a brown jacket that did a good job of showing that his shoulders had a bit of muscle to them.

He was talking to another man, definitely his age and Derek had heard enough of a description to recognize him as Scott. The two were talking animatedly, engrossed in their conversation that Derek could hear clearly from where he was; they were talking about something Stiles had gone over in a class and obviously getting a riot out of it.

Scott was facing towards Derek and had glanced his way once he was a little closer, Derek noting that he obviously knew exactly who he was just like he had. But, Derek’s first impression of the guy, taking in a quick scent of him now that he knew who to attribute it to gave him a good impression. Nothing was putting him on=guard, though he figured that made sense if he was good friends with Stiles. Stiles didn’t seem the kind to keep someone around that he didn’t mesh with.

Stiles noticed where Scott’s attention was and he turned to see Derek, his face lighting up in a way that made Derek’s breath catch just a little. Stiles didn’t hesitate, though. “Derek!” he exclaimed. He jogged excitedly over to Derek, stopping at what was just a little closer than what most guys would consider comfortable and Derek had to hold in a smile at how he was obviously holding himself back, how he started shifting back and forth between his feet as a show of his restraint. Scott approached as just a slightly slower pace and stopped even with Stiles’ shoulder, Derek figured as a show of support more than anything.

“Hey, Stiles,” he greeted, hoping he didn’t sound too awkward. “It’s nice to see you again.” He figured that didn’t come out too back because it was more of a genuine expression.

“Yeah, you too. Looking damn good, aren’t ya?” he added with a wide smile, then he looked like he hadn’t meant to say that and he turned around to Scott. “Scott, this is Derek. Derek, Scott. Shake hands and play nice.” The last part seemed to be greatly directed toward Scott so Derek just dismissed it.

Scott gave Derek a nod and looked like he was going to leave it at that, which Derek didn’t mind, but Stiles suddenly turned and punched Scott in the shoulder. Then he shook his hand out a few times in pain.

“Stiles, you idiot,” Scott declared.

“Totally worth it,” Stiles replied through grit teeth, then gave Scott a look. “What did I say?”

Scott looked back for a few seconds before rolling his eyes and holding his hand out to Derek. Derek glanced between the two before reaching out to shake Scott’s hand as directed by Stiles and basic manners.

And once he took hold of Scott’s hand, he felt a twitch through the man’s hand, one that he recognized easily enough as someone holding back.

Huh, Scott wasn’t human. Interesting. And that twitch meant there were some aspects of controlling his strength that didn’t come naturally so he was turned and not born. But, overall, he was pretty good at hiding it.

Derek recalled the contact picture Stiles had set for Scott and bet that was more of a tell than anyone none the wiser would know.

Derek hadn’t gotten any impression that Stiles wasn’t human – that punch hurting him like it had working closer toward that conclusion = so it was hard to call if he knew or not.

“So, that’s out of the way. Let’s get inside because I’m not designed for dropping temperatures.” Stiles turned and led the way, Scott falling into step behind with Derek bringing up the rear.

“You’re pathetic. It’s hardly cold.”

“Says you, therefore not applicable to my situation.”

Derek lifted an eyebrow at the two shooting lines back and forth. It was obvious why they were good friends: it was like they found a different wavelength to exist on and good luck to anyone trying to keep up. He would have probably been completely lost if he hadn’t had a few weeks of practice conversing with Stiles.

They made their way inside and back to a row of booths lining the back wall, the noise and smell not too overwhelming as Stiles had promised. Scott slid into one of the seats and Stiles sat across from him. Derek hesitated for a few seconds, covering it up by taking off his jacket. So, he was going to sit right next to Stiles. That was going to be probably both fantastic and frustrating.

He let Stiles shrug out of his own jacket, revealing a cream-colored quarter-sleeve shirt that formed to his torso more than the t-shirts and hoodies Derek had seen on him the other times he’d met with Stiles. It made for a good contrast against his dark hair and eyes and really showed off the strength of his shoulders and arms. Sure, he was a bit on the trim side, likely late to put on muscle.

Derek cleared his throat, snapping himself back to focus as Stiles tossed his jacket at Scott to put on the seat next to him and Derek slid into the booth next to him.

The waitress came over and they put in their orders and Stiles led Scott back into their conversation, Derek getting the feeling like he was doing it for his sake. Which was fine because he was still getting a read on Scott.

It went much like their first meeting and the lunch the other day: Stiles talking plenty, though Scott seemed to balance him out just a bit, seemed to know when to jump in to help Stiles keep from going too far off in any direction on purpose or not, and Stiles would work some questions in to throw at Derek. He was doing a really good job of not making Derek feel like this was anything different than something they’d already done.

Again, fantastic and frustrating.

It didn’t help Derek figure out where Stiles was going with this thing between them, if there was a thing between them besides some good texting rapport.

At one point, when they were finishing up eating, Stiles got Derek to let him out to go to the bathroom and he was left alone with Scott.

Who didn’t waste any time in taking advantage of the privacy. “I don’t think you’re a crazy stalker killer, so there’s at least one point in your favor.” Derek raised an eyebrow at Scott, who shrugged. “The way Stiles described you after you gave his phone back made it sound like you might be. Anyway, he’s not gonna say it, but he’s got it for you and I just want to make sure he’s not barking up the wrong tree.”

Derek leaned back a bit in the booth and crossed his arms, doing the best he could to hold back any indication that he’d just been told for sure that Stiles liked him. “Well?” he prompted.

Scott frowned at that, looking confused. “Well what?”

“Is he barking up the wrong tree?”

“I don’t know. That’s what I’m asking you,” he replied shortly and Derek raised an eyebrow again. Yeah, definitely turned and then not taught the basics.

“Since this is our first time meeting, I’ll give you a free pass just this once as a favor, but next time you better not have to ask,” he declared, hearing Stiles’ heartbeat returning. Scott’s frown deepened, Derek giving him a few seconds to figure out what he meant, but it didn’t do him any good. Oh well, it wasn’t his place to look after the guy so he just moved on. “He’s not wrong.”

It was simple and concise and Derek wasn’t giving anyone any more than that other than Stiles. Because he wasn’t parting ways with Stiles tonight without saying something.

Scott gave him a look like he was doing his best to figure him out and he just gave him a flat look in return, making sure he didn’t flash his eyes like it felt right to do. But they were interrupted by Stiles reaching the table. Instead of making Derek stand to let him back in, he just sat down, Derek sliding over quickly to avoid getting sat on. Stiles moved into the booth and the two of them ended up a bit closer than they’d been before, Derek deciding to not put as much distance and Stiles realizing he hadn’t moved over as much until his shoulder brushed against Derek’s arm.

But when Derek didn’t budge, Stiles just smiled over at Scott and picked up right where they’d left off.

Scott looked between them a few times, trying to be subtle but Derek thought he’d failed miserably. But then he seemed to accept it and just shrugged and when back to keeping up his side of the conversation.

It was a much shorter time when Scott declared that they had to bring things to a close, that they had to get back to Stiles’ place so he could finish getting his stuff together since they had plans all the way through when he was leaving later Sunday.

Derek again followed the other two out, answering the instinct to have them where he could see them, to always be aware of them and know when something changed. He hadn’t felt that in a while, hadn’t been around someone he felt any closeness to while in a public area in a long time. He slid his jacket back on as they stepped out onto the sidewalk and moved away from the door and down the block away from the small crowd.

“I’ll catch up,” Stiles said to Scott suddenly, his tone not one to argue with. Scott looked back to his friend, then glanced over to Derek with a slight upturn of his lips, the first smile he’d actually directed at him.

“Nice meeting you, Derek. Talk to you again,” he said as he waved and continued down the street towards the subway.

Stiles gave his friend a suspicious look before stepping around to turn toward Derek at a comfortable distance, shoving his hands into his pockets and Derek caught the uptick of his heartrate.

“I’m glad you came tonight. I wanted to see you,” he said in a rush even as he looked down to the ground.

Derek held back a smile at the show of nerves, the uncertainty. Because Stiles always seemed to charge into everything, it was easy to overlook that it didn’t mostly come from a place of confidence.

Derek knew he had to be clear about this. So, he took a step in closer to Stiles, scenting the interest from him.

“Thanks for asking. I’d like to do it again, maybe with just the two of us.”

Stiles looked up at him, his honey brown eyes reflecting the streetlight and the attraction that Derek was now looking for.

“Yeah, sure. How about next weekend? Same time and place?”

“It’s a date,” Derek managed to not stumble over saying, actually sounding confident himself. He wondered how long that would last. He saw the question in Stiles’ eyes and beat him to answer the question. “Yeah, I mean that.”

Stiles frowned suddenly and Derek lifted an eyebrow in question. “Scott told on me didn’t he?”

Derek smirked. “Maybe a little.”

“Friend card officially on suspension,” he muttered as he kicked at the ground.

Derek took another step in, coming to stand just in front of Stiles, there barely any space between them. Stiles focused back in on him and looked up the slight difference in their height, maybe only a few inches of separation.

“So, I’d really like to kiss you right now,” Derek admitted. He was so much more willing to say things to Stiles than he’d been with anyone else that he can remember. Weeks of texting, a few phone conversations, and now three times sharing company shouldn’t have made that much of a difference, but it had. He wanted Stiles to know. He wanted Stiles to hear what he had to say.

“I’d _really_ like you to kiss me. You can get that on anytime you want. I will never complain, I swear.”

Derek reached up and covered Stiles’ mouth with his hand, his other hand going to his elbow just to touch him. He closed his eyes and shook his head even as he felt himself smile.

“That’s just rude,” Stiles added, his voice muffled by Derek’s hand and Derek smiled a little wider.

He looked up and fixed and intense gaze onto Stiles, feeling his breath catch against his hand.

“Talk or kiss. You can’t do both,” he said even as he moved just a bit closer.

“Tough call. I mean, I know I like talking but I’m only mostly sure I’ll like kissing you.”

Derek moved his hand away, only to replace it with a press of his lips against Stiles’. It was just a quick press, enough for the contact to have happened without question, then he pulled back. Stiles’ hand was suddenly on the back of his neck, holding him in place as his eyes closed and the Derek moved back in and gave him a much more insistent kiss, breathing in Stiles’ scent deeply, enjoying the tang of arousal.

He pulled away after a few seconds, taking in a calming breath through his mouth to mitigate how much more he scented Stiles.

“Okay, I’m very sure I like kissing you. Sir, may I have another?” Stiles murmured a bit dazedly and Derek gave half a smile before moving in again.

He got his tongue involved this time, running along Stiles’ bottom lip before he pulled the lip into his mouth and bit at it, pleased with the groan he got from Stiles. Then he pressed his tongue deeply into Stiles’ mouth and took a satisfying taste of the other man, Stiles tilting his head a bit more as he pressed their bodies flush together and wrapped both arms around Derek’s neck.

Stiles was as enthusiastic of a kisser as he was a talker, Derek thought, not considering that he was exaggerating in the least. Stiles just put everything into everything he did, it seemed.

That was appealing in so many ways to Derek and he took another nip of Stiles’ lip.

He was just about to indulge the thought of getting a hand on Stiles’ skin, likely under his shirt when Stiles suddenly startled and they parted. Stiles reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, giving the screen a glare.

“Scott,” he growled out. He then took a step away and turned to where Scott had walked away to and said in a loud voice, “I don’t remember asking for a curfew!” Scott might have heard it if he had stopped within maybe two blocks; it wasn’t too loud with city noise at the moment.

Derek reached for Stiles again, placing his hand on the nape of Stiles’ neck, his fingers brushing up into the short hairs just behind his ear. “Text me when you get home?” he requested.

Stiles turned back toward him and gave him a grin. “Can I call instead?”

“Sure. I’ll talk to you later.” He gave Stiles’ neck one last squeeze before he let go and suppressed a smile at the flash of disappointment in Stiles’ expression. But then Stiles was all smiles again and he suddenly rushed in to claim one last kiss from Derek before turning and jogging away toward where Scott was waiting.

Derek watched him until he turned the corner, then stepped over to a nearby bench and sat down.

It seems he had a boyfriend. And that boyfriend was one Stiles Stilinski.

If that wasn’t a change to his life, he didn’t know what else would qualify.

**Author's Note:**

> I have quite a few more works planned through the rest of Kinktober that is for this pairing and it will be posted as a series since it will be the development of their relationship from this starting point. The next day planned for these guys will be the 15th.  
> Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it and I'll see you next time.


End file.
